Demon Hours
by APCToolFinatic
Summary: Copywriten so you can't steal it! This story is about a girl named Elaine and her friends. It may or may not get continued, it depends on if my Microsoft Word will work. I'm currently writing the full series, but I want it to be officially published.


It's been days now that we've been cooped up inside our house like chickens. No word from our parents about where they are or what they are doing, but they did tell us all was going well. I sat on the black leather couch in the living room, not bothering to turn on the television; I knew nothing interesting was on. I sat there playing with Chester, who was used to being inside the house alone all day and was please to see that I was still here to be with him.

"Chester I don't see how you can stand being trapped in this house. I guess it's a good thing you have me." I said bringing him up to see my face. I stared into his bright green eyes as he started licking my face.

"Is that what it's come to? I've finally lost my girlfriend to a cat." Thomas said coming out of my fathers study still in his pajamas acting as if he were insulted by my actions. Chester jumped off of my lap and went scurrying off, most likely to Peter, the only other human he likes other than me. Thomas took the seat next to me on the couch and rapped his arm around me. I felt my arm get pins and needles, just like it always does whenever he touches me. I looked up into his shining dark blue eyes and felt warm, safe. The only time I do feel safe is when I'm looking at him. He had been inside my fathers study all day looking for information about a safe house we discovered in the books of Grimm not too ling ago. Unfortunately the page that held information about its whereabouts was torn out who knows how long ago. We've been searching for a week; Thomas is the only one who stayed in the hunt.

"What are the plans for today?" He asked me as he leaned his forehead against mine. I smiled, he always asks that question.

"The same as yesterday; try and figure out where the safe house is."

"I think I might have a good place to look."

"Where do you think the page is?"

"One of my guesses is that your parents took it, but if not then its here somewhere."

"Really?!" I said sarcastically. He laughed at my joke, a beautiful Cello like sound.

"We should flip through all the books and look for it." He said still holding on to the chagrin I just gave him.

"O.k." I mumbled, still upset over the same fact. Our parents are off somewhere trying to save someone's life while the eight of us are stuck here with nothing to do wondering when, and if they come back.

"Morning you guys!" Andrew said pulling Thomas and I into a group hug from behind. His red hair glistened today as he smiled at us.

"Way to kill the mood Andrew." Thomas said as he detangled himself from me.

"Thanks. Who's cooking breakfast?" He asked running around the couch and sitting on the table in front of us.

"You." Thomas and I said at the same time.

"Why me?"

"You cook because you're the only one looking for food." I said standing up. I sometimes fear my brother's stupidity might be hereditary and the fact that were triplets means I'm susceptible to get it.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go wake everyone up." I said stepping out of  
Thomas' death grip and Andrew's patronizing stare.

I walked up the first flight of stairs, and to the door on the opposite side of the wall. I knocked on the door but all I heard in return was snores.

_Lilly is such a late sleeper. She really needs to get out of that habit._

I opened the door and stepped into the dark room. I saw a large lump of pillows and blankets were balled together in the middle of the bed. Somewhere in the middle I knew Lilly was fast asleep with only her head sticking out for air just like it always does. Her dark brown hair was scattered across her copper skin as her mouth hung open, filled with spit and morning breath. I stepped across all of her clothes on the floor and grabbed her arms. Using all of my strength I pulled her out of the bed and she landed on the ground with a large thump along with all the tangled blankets and sheets she slept under. She dragged herself to her feet and glared at me while her hair remained a mess.

"Elaine! You know I hate when you wake me up that way!" She yelled but I really couldn't take her seriously looking the way she did. Her eyes were still glassed over while her bird nest of hair was perched right on top of her head. If I hadn't known Lilly for four years, I would have thought that she was a crack head.

"Good morning sunshine!" I said trying to be the exact opposite of her mood this morning. She stomped past me and into the adjoining bathroom slamming the door behind her. I opened the blinds to find the sky overcastted, again. It was the end of June and the sun still hadn't shone yet. Our Victorian aged neighborhood sat with the silence and suspense of a horror movie. Nothing but squirrels and leaves moved out side making the road daunting. I sighed as I stepped over all the crap on the floor and went back into the hallway. It was surprising how much brighter it seemed in here after those few minutes of being in Lilly's room.

I walked to the second staircase and climbed it until I reached the third floor. I walked to the first door on my right, knocking on it. When I didn't get a response I opened it and stepped inside. Lying in the bed properly with a little mask over her face was Nicole Smith a.k.a the most self-centered girl I know. I stepped over to her and opened her blinds too, letting in the few light the sky allowed. I then proceeded to poking her skinny cheek knowing that physical contact, no matter how little, will quickly set her off.

"Ugh! Elaine! Stop poking me! "She mumbled into the pillow as she rolled over, she then fell back asleep. I poked her back, in everyone's tickle spot. She started giggling but then she sat up strait, her light brown hair just as soft and shiny as the second she fell asleep, looking dead.

"Morning Nicole!" I said in a sing song voice.

She just grunted a response as she sat to the side of the bed, almost as if deciding wither she should get up today or not. I left her room and stepped down the hall to the last bedroom on the girl side of the mansion.

I stepped inside the bright bedroom surprised to see Eve already walking around, completely awake.

"Morning Elaine! I was wondering when you were going to walk in. I need your help! I have no idea what to wear today!" She said blushing but was desperate for my answer.

She was already steadily dating her boyfriend Peter but she wanted to remind him why he fell in love with her. She shouldn't think that Peter wanted to date her because of a shallow thing like what she looked like; I know for a fact it isn't. He gave me a long list of all the things he loved about her, and clothes were not on the list. I smiled at the memory of how she cried tears of happiness, how she called him and gushed about how sweet it was, and how she sat up with me all night discussing his pro's and con's.

"Don't wear a skirt; it will seem like your trying to hard. I think you should wear a dress, it's still feminine and cute." I said already knowing she was going to ask me to choose something for her to wear. She smiled at me as she jumped up and down.

"I knew you would come in handy!" She exclaimed running into the closet looking for the perfect dress. I snuck out of the room, trying really hard to leave before she started trying to make me choose from twenty different ones. It wouldn't be long before Nicole walked in here giggling and helping Eve anyway.

I walked down the hall until I smelled maple and butter.

"Mmm! That smells great!" I exclaimed jumping into the bar not to far away from the stove.

"Thanks." Andrew and Thomas said at the same time.

"Go wake up the guys and then we can all eat." Andrew said waving a dirty spatula in my face. I pushed it out of my face and started making my way toward the East wing.

"I still really think Andrew should be the one to do this. It would be much faster that way." I said.

"Not after that thing he did with my sister, I still don't fell safe with having you around her." Thomas said lifting his pancake coated spoon to wave in Andrews face while he blushed, clearly remembering that day not to long ago.

"I told you it was an accident! How was I supposed to I know that she had taken a shower and was drying off the exact same time I teleported into the bedroom?"

As I was making my way to the east wing of the mansion, I noticed that that was this really weird smell coming out of the bathroom. I walked in (never knowing what to expect from living in a house full of guys) when I noticed the most horrible thing in the toilet. I screamed out the bathroom, running down the hall knocking on each one of the boys bedroom door. One by lazy one, Cain and Peter opened the door and looked at me angrily for waking them up as I was standing at the end of the hall.

"Who pooped in the toilet and didn't flush?" They looked at each other and smirked as they turned their heads back to me.

"Well?" I pestered putting my hands on my hips and raising an eyebrow.

They laughed at me and went back into their room and closed the door. By this time, Thomas was up the stairs and looked at me quizzically.

"Why did you scream?"He ran up to me and looked over me to see if I was hurt.

"Either Cain or Peter pooped in the bathroom and didn't flush the toilet." I wined, hoping he would do something about it like flush the toilet, there's no way I'm walking back in there. He let me go and smiled.

"What is it?" I was tired of boys smiling at me like I was some sort of clown. He laughed as he made his way down the stairs. He's not going to flush the toilet.

"Are you coming to breakfast Elaine? Or do I have to eat your plate for you?"

I looked at him like I wanted to kill him even though he couldn't see me and I love him too much for that.

"Ugh! Why are boys so disgusting?" I said as I stomped down the hall. I heard Peter and Cain snickering in their rooms.

I plopped onto the bar chair and watched as Andrew and Thomas prepared breakfast, still laughing over the inside joke of the poop incident.

"Go set the table." Andrew said between his laughing fit which only grew when he saw me.

"What is so funny?!"

"If you don't know, then you shouldn't know." Peter said coming down the hall still brushing his teeth.

"It's nice to see that you clean something." I said while the boys laughed excluding Peter.

"Who's to say it was mine?"

"If it's not yours then whose is it?" I asked but he remained silent, ignoring me.

"Food!" Lilly said running to the dining room table before her socks slipped on the tiled floor and she landed on her back moaning and laughing at the same time.

"Lilly!"Andrew yelled leaving the now burning eggs to assist her.

"I'm fine." She said grabbing his hand as he helped her up.

"Wow Andrew you got there before I could." Thomas said raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Well it's faster for me to get places since I can teleport." Andrew said but he still blushed.

"You didn't teleport." Cain said stepping into the room still clutching his stomach from his laughter, both over me and Lilly.

"I just go so fast you can't see me." He said before he popped up a few feet from Cain.

"See... or not see." Andrew said trying to make his point but I think we would have noticed if he teleported.

"Whatever." Peter said walking back to the disgusting bathroom.

"Whatever new mess you make, clean it up!" I said before he started laughing again. I walked back into the kitchen, getting all the prepared dishes and starting to set them on the table.

"Are you o.k. Lilly?" I asked as she sat down at the table.

"I'm fine. What are you guys talking about?"

"The guys pooped and didn't' flush."

"Eww!!" She exclaimed backing away from me as if I was holding it right now.

"Disgusting, I know. Worse they won't tell me who it was."

"Of course they wouldn't, that would just make them seem stupid and irresponsible to not even remember to flush the toilet."

"True."

"So… did you find any new information about the safe house?" She asked going serious.

"Not yet. We still need to find the missing paper. Thomas and I were going to flip through all of the books and see if the page pops up."

"Great! I'll help you." Lilly said, desperate to help us leave sooner. Our parents made us swear two things:

That we will not do anything that we know they wouldn't approve of.

That we would stay inside the house unless it was on fire or someone was dying.

So according to those set of rules, going outside to play football or just to be outside is out of the question. It stinks how were trapped inside here but we have no other choice. We were hoping that if we found the safe house we will find them and explain our situation to them: we want to help. We are all sixteen/seventeen year olds; in my opinion old enough to be able to help out in a war. We figure that once we get to the safe house and find our parents, it will be too late for them to do anything about it. So we're going to search for that stupid little paper that has caused such a nuisance not just for our benefit but for the benefit of Shade kind.

Eve and Nicole walked into the room, both wearing dresses. I'm not surprised though; they always try and make sure that the guys know that they are girls. Lilly is more of a "come as I am" person and I don't see the point in wearing a dress or skirt to just be in the house all day. We all sat down at the table saying grace before we started stuffing our faces.

"Dear Lord,

God is great, God is good. Let us thank him for our food. We bow our heads, we are fed. Thank you lord for our daily bread. Bless the poor people and the sick people, and the Bereaved Shade families. Amen." Cain said with a fork still in his hand.

It was a pleasant breakfast, no one mentioning the dreadful poop and not bringing up issues about the war. In fact, no one talked at all. Either everyone was too hungry to care or they already knew that talking about such things at the table were inappropriate.

"I think we should go to the store." Nicole said while everyone paused staring at her dumbfounded.

"What?" she asked.

"That means we have to go outside." Peter said.

"Duh, we are starting run low on food and…supplies."

"What supplies?"Thomas asked.

"Just…supplies." She said and all the girls instantly knew that she was talking about pads and started smiling and talking about how she was right.

"What are you talking about?" Andrew asked.

"Do you guys need anything? I figure since we are going to the store today we should get everything that we need." Eve asked ignoring him.

"Let's just make a list." Lilly said.

"We'll all go, we need some fresh air." I said.

"Awesome! Field trip!" Peter said high-fiving Cain.

We decided to walk. The store is right around the corner and it will give us more time to be outside. The air was damp for it to be June but the weather is always unexpected in Indianapolis. I kept looking around, checking for anything out of the ordinary. My hands twitched as I tried to remember the few things I could do with my ability. I haven't used my dark energy for a few weeks and it felt strange to know that if anything were to happen, I would have to rely on it.

When we got inside Super Wal-Mart I relaxed a little. There were too many humans as witnesses for attacks but then again that makes it easier for an ambush since the Fogs could blend in so well.

"We'll get two separate baskets, so we'll have more room." Nicole said, that being only half of the truth. I could tell that she honestly didn't want the guys making fun of the fact that she's on her period.

"Sure." Andrew said pulling a basket out and running down Wal-Mart. He then jumped onto the basket and rode it until he came to a corner.

"Let's get to the beauty isle, I need make-up!" Eve said to Nicole as they started getting into a ravishing conversation about the best brands and what colors best suit them.

"Let's get Chester more catnip." I said pulling Lilly with me, knowing that she really didn't want to be there with them.

"It feels so nice to be free of your mansion!" She said as she pulled into a cartwheel just to prove her point.

"Come on Elaine! You know you want to do a cartwheel too." She said.

"What if I run into something?" I said stopping to look at her. She's so free and I'm a worry wart.

"Like what, the ground? You'll be fine."

"Fine." I said then turned around back the way we came and started doing a cartwheel.

"Elaine! Look…!" She said but it was already too late. I felt myself plop onto someone soft and thin. I quickly rolled off of them letting them have air and picked my self off of the ground.

"I'm so sorry! I really shouldn't have done that!" I exclaimed feeling so embarrassed that the one thing I tried to prevent from happening actually did.

"It's o.k. I cartwheel sometimes in here too." He said and I looked up shock that I would even hear that voice again after all these years.

"Patrick?" I said as I stared at the guy standing in front of me. His hair was a lighter brown than I remembered; he had grown and was a few inches taller than me. He had some muscles, and had finally grown into his face. He was cute, to anyone who was actually interested.

"Elaine?! Wow you've…grown!" He said pausing to get a good look at me. I felt suddenly insecure to have him looking at me that way.

"So have you! It's such a surprise to see you here!" I said remembering those days back in eighth grade when we were friends. He was o.k. until he tried to date me and wasn't so contrite about it. I realized then that we couldn't even be friends if he couldn't get over the fact that I didn't like him like that. Around the time of graduation I just completely stopped hanging out with him. I never talked to him again, until now.

"So how's your summer going?" He asked and I had to think my answer through. Telling him it was boring would make him ask why, having to make me come up with a lie and a lie for that lie… It's much simpler to just tell him the truth.

"I'm on lock down. My parents won't let me out of the house."

"Being grounded during the summer must suck."

"You have no idea."

"Hey Patrick, long time no see." Lilly said acknowledging him but not being polite about it.

"Hi Lilly, I should have know you'd be here." He said waving slightly at her. She ignored him and walked down the toys isle, looking at me as if to say "I'm keeping my tabs on him."

"So who else is here?"

"Just about everyone from middle school. Eve, Nicole, Thomas, and Cain are here. Another friend of mine that we met at our high school's here too."

"What are you guys having a sleepover?" He said slightly chuckling but I kept face firm.

"Right. It's nice to see that you and the Cromwell's are still friends. I still don't like them but it's nice to see that your relationship survived." He said actually caring about someone else besides himself. If only I had a camera.

"Thanks Patrick. That's really nice of you."I said and he smiled at me before frowning, then glaring. I've seen this look before and not even the years could change the way he reacted.

"Patrick." He said as he rapped his arm around my waist. I could feel him growling deep inside his chest.

"Thomas." Patrick said scowling. If he were a demon he probably would have been growling too.

"It's strange to see you again, I though we ditched you at graduation. You've grown." Thomas said.

"So have you." Patrick said taking in 6'4" of Thomas.

"I _never_ would have thought I would see you again if Elaine hadn't run into me." Patrick said smirking. Thomas looked down at me, confused but not even trying to hide his smile.

"I'll tell you later." I said patting his arm.

"That's not very safe for you in your condition." Thomas said pulling me closer. I wanted to ask what he meant but Patrick spoke first.

"So what are you guys here for?"

"We're here getting a few more things for the room." Thomas said.

"Room? I don't understand." Patrick asked.

"Yeah. Didn't Elaine tell you? She's pregnant." Thomas said smirking and I choked on my spit. I punched him on the arm hard enough that it cause some amount of pain, hopefully.

"Don't tell him that!" I yelled pointing my finger at his nose.

"WHAT?!" Patrick asked stepping back.

"I'm not…"

"We're here getting a few more things for the nursery." He said holding up Chester's baby formula. Chester's lactose intolerant, so he has drinks baby formula. By me having it, it's inconveniently aiding in convincing Patrick that I'm pregnant. My face got red at the thought of being a teenage mother.

"Oh…congratulations." Patrick said muttered probably just as embarrassed as I am.

"That's why she's on lockdown and we've been staying over their house. We've been getting ready for the big day! She's only two months along but the sooner we plan the happier parents we'll be."

"So I'm guessing you're the father." Patrick said almost in disbelief.

"Yeah, those were some good times." Thomas said resting his head on mine making me blush deeper.

"I bet." Patrick said angrily.

Lilly returned with a large box with a picture of a crib on the front. She was panting so she must have carried it all the way from the baby isle near the back.

"Hey parents! Do you think this will be enough?" Lilly said casually walking over to us. I should have known she listened in on the conversation through our minds. She may not be a mind reader but she's very good at acting like one.

Thomas just nodded his head and turned his attention back to Patrick.

"Now if you don't mind we need to get to the gynecologist to get the approximate due date. Although doing the math we realize he-"

"Or she." Interrupted Lilly, smiling at Patrick.

"-will be due in January, we still want to be on top of things." Thomas said pulling me along down the toys isle.

In the distance I could hear Patrick yell "Bye" but we were running too fast trying to get away before he heard them laughing.

"That was not funny! He actually believed you!" I said.

"That was the point! Wow, he'll never look at you the same way again." Lilly said only making Thomas laugh harder.

"We've _got _to tell Cain and Andrew. They are going to die when they hear this." Thomas said pulling my hand down the electronics isle where the other guys were. Peter and Andrew were playing Guitar Hero but they both really sucked. The only sound you heard was the Wii remote making the mistake sounds.

"I hate battles!" Cain yelled but Andrew didn't care as he tried concentrating on his game.

"Patrick thinks Elaine's pregnant." Lilly said directly.

"What?!" They both said turning to us. You could then hear the animated crowd booing them off the stage but they were too engrossed to Lilly to notice.

"That's exactly what he said!" Lilly said.

"Who's Patrick?" Peter asked turning to us.

"A guy we knew in eighth grade. He had a mega crush on Elaine so it must suck for him to think you're pregnant." Cain said.

"I didn't think you were getting _that_ fat." Andrew said walking over to me.

"Shut up!" I said still embarrassed over the whole thing.

"You're not really pregnant are you?" Peter asked suddenly grabbing everyone's attention. I blushed probably black at all the attention and the thought.

"No! It was just a prank!"

"Good, I was starting to get worried I would have to beat Thomas up for knocking you up." Andrew said.

"Please, as if you could." Thomas said making himself taller and leaner, as if that's possible.

At the end of our shopping trip we had:

2cartons of eggs

2 cartons of milk

A tub of mayo

Some pads

Catnip and baby formula

And a long list of fruits and vegetables.

We were walking home carrying the bags, still laughing at the events of that day when we noticed something strange about the house: the lights were on.

"Didn't we turn off the lights?" I asked and everyone turned to look at me. Lilly gasped and turned behind one of the houses. Confused we all turned after her.

"What's wrong?" Andrew asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"The Fog's are here."

* * *

We sat there in the shade of the neighbor's house, still carrying the bags as we stared at Lilly, hoping that this was some sick joke that we would all laugh at later. I expected some noticeable difference to the mansion but all I could see were the vines crawling up the neutral green walls. It was a terrifying thought to know that if Lilly weren't here, we would have unanticipated an attack and would have been captured.

"What are we going to do?" She asked looking at each of us. Her Navy blue eyes glistened with tears as we slowly comprehended that what she was saying was true.

"How did they find us?!"Andrew said angrily getting up to pace back and forth.

"That doesn't matter, we need to get inside and pack. I don't know where were going but we can't sit here." I said trying to think a safe entrance into our house. The only room I know they don't know about is where the books of Grimm were hidden. The lamp in the library always stays on but when you turn it off, a walkway into a large empty room appears. When my parents discovered I knew about it they made me swear never to tell anyone, not even Eve or Andrew. So I would leave out some books for Thomas to look through in my fathers study and put the ones he has back but neither he- nor anyone else- knows about it.

"Yeah that's real smart Elaine. Let's just waltz right into the hands of the people trying to kill us!"Nicole said glaring at me. Thomas stood up in front of me as he started to growl.

"It's o.k."I said rubbing his back. I knew that Nicole is just as sensitive as Eve, which is why they are such good friends. I knew that if it where up to Nicole, she would have turned us into the Fogs and collected the reward, and I guess its good where in such good standing with Eve.

"Do you have a better plan Nicole?" Thomas sneered. He never liked Nicole but he guesses that as long as I'm willing to try and be her friend, he has to accept her.

"Yes. Let's…leave." She said slowly as if we were all mental.

"No, we can't leave yet. I'm with Elaine on sneaking back into the house and getting our stuff. We can't just wander aimlessly around Indiana with mayo and raw eggs for food." Lilly said making me smile. I knew she would side with me but it's nice to see that she actually understood why we had to go.

"Fine, how do we do that?" Nicole asked.

"We have to sneak back in at night when they're all sleeping. We'll pair up into two's and get our things. Get all the food in the refrigerator that will last a few days out in the sun. Can foods and water bottles are essential. Get clothes that are comfortable, and get all the things in the medicine cabinet, we don't know how long we'll be out there. Take your wallets and please have your med cards." I said.

"Should we take our cars?" Cain said.

"We can get them if we have time. We shouldn't risk our lives trying to save them." I said.

"What about Lilly and me? We don't have abilities like you guys do." Cain asked.

"Cain goes with Thomas, Lilly comes with me, Eve goes with Peter and Nicole goes with Andrew, that way we can defend each other. Okay?" I said.

"Fine." They all said at the same time, too scared to even protest. I am if not more terrified about the whole situation than they are, but this is no time for panic. I need to concentrate on getting us all out of here alive and in one piece. This is a very dangerous task and if it wasn't irrevocably necessary I wouldn't be doing this. It's sad that I'm risking everyone's lives but we already knew this day would come and now that it has we will cope.

_**You're going to die…again.**_

_You always say that._

_**Aren't I always right?**_

_No, you always say "You're going to die" but then I never do. It's almost as if you're jinxing yourself. I find you're negative attitude very reassuring._

_**Why aren't you scared? **_

_I've been through enough traumatic incidents to save me a life time. Like the fire, being lost in Spain, attacked by 4 powerful Shades, being hunted down by a homicidal Demon and now this._

_**So has everyone else, they were with you during all of those times.**_

_Yeah, I guess I recover better than they do._

_**I think you're like a balloon, the more air you get, the sooner your going to pop!**_

_I think you're like a talking on a phone, the second I hang up the sooner you leave._

_**Don't say I didn't warn you…**_

_I'm fine!_

_**You're not reacting to this situation like you're supposed to.**_

_Yes! Because you know all about being caught up in a war that your parents are fighting, that the friends you've come to know and love can be taken away from you at any second, that you're forced to stay in your house because just being outside isn't safe, and now you have to watch as your own house is being raided and possibly demolished by the very people trying to kill you._

_**I'm just saying…**_

_I don't want to hear it!_

I stopped the conversation as soon as my eyes started to irritate. I don't know why I even try seeking comfort from Evil Elaine; her name implies that I shouldn't. The sad truth is that she's the only piece of my life before now I have.

All my friends have changed over the month that we've been in hiding. Cain and Peter are starting to act more mature; they actually come to the meetings they once thought were stupid. Eve is being more independent by not asking for help with every little problem. Andrew is taking on more responsibility by actually doing his necessary chores without having to be told twice about them. Lilly is becoming an optimistic person by trying to lighten everyone's moods in this time of suffrage. Even Nicole is being more considerate by not complaining every second of the day like she did when she first got here. The only person's change that bugs me is Thomas'. Every time he looks at me, touches me, or kisses me, he does it like he will never see me again. I won't say that he's pessimistic but he wants to make sure I know he loves me, just in case.

We sat near the wall, keeping quiet and still. We tried to keep an eye out for anyone coming our way. Lilly was very helpful right now because her ability to see and hear everything that happens to your mind gave us the upper hand incase they knew we were around. We sat there unmoving for hours before the lights turned off. When Lilly told us that everyone's mind was filled with dreams, we ran up to the front of the house. Andrew was about the pop inside the house when Nicole grabbed his arm, keeping him here.

"We all need to get inside too." Nicole said putting her hand on her hip.

"What do you think I was doing? I was going inside to unlock the door so we don't set off the alarm."

"Oh, very well." Nicole said releasing him. He disappeared only for a second before the door opened, quietly and with him standing there.

"We don't have much time!" Andrew said rushing to grab Nicole's hand and pull her toward his side first. It was strange to be back in the mansion although I haven't been gone long. It was dark and menacing now, all of the furniture seemed like men hiding away. All this time the house has been a refuge for us, now we weren't even allowed inside and now with the worry about someone waking up. We were protected all this time, it's very lucky that the same day we leave, the Fogs come. Thank god for Nicole and her hormones.

"Come on Lilly…" I was saying before someone grabbed my arm. I bit my lower lip trying not to scream.

_You don't know who that is; if you scream you'll wake the Fogs up._

I was quickly swung around and embraced into a soft kiss. I sighed knowing who this was as the kiss deepened getting more desperate as the seconds ticked by. We finally broke apart, both of us gasping for breath.

"I love you." Thomas said slowly releasing me. I thought I heard him say " you have no idea how much" but maybe it my thoughts. I saw him (or his shape) take Cain over to the boy's side as my heart fell to the pit of my stomach.

Thomas is a big boy now; he is more than capable to defend himself. Then why do I feel so lonely?

"I love you, too." I said even my whispered voice chocking up.

"Come on Elaine this is no time for a Titanic reenactment!" Lilly said practically dragging me to our floor.

We entered my room first. I didn't dare turn on any lights, in fear that someone might be sleeping in my bed as an alert incase we return. I opened my drawer and felt around for short sleeved and long sleeved shirts. Tank tops were out of the question simply because it hasn't gotten hot yet. I took all the pants I own and a few shorts in case it started getting warm. I grabbed tennis shoes and a lot of socks but I didn't care if they matched or not. Plus it would have been impractical to tell if they were matches or not in the pitch black. I took several blankets from my closet, leaving the duck feathered throw here; all that weight would not be good for us. I grabbed the sleeping bags my parents have for when we camp out in the back yard, during those times of peace and when we were a complete family. I grabbed a jacket, and umbrella, and a few old backpacks to carry it all in. It only took me fifteen minutes to get these things before we headed over to Lilly's room.

Someone had closed the blinds in her room, making it just impossible to see anything. As we started making our way, my foot lightly touched something squishy. I didn't think much of it since there is always something on her floor; I'm not surprised I ran into something. When a loud response of snore erupted from the fallen object, I grabbed my hand over my mouth and bit hard on the finger, distracting me from the shock that I almost woke one of the officers up. I was much more careful about where I was walking as I helped her prepare for the journey. It took Lilly a little longer to get her things even though she didn't need to bring the same things I did.

We silently ran back down the stairs and into the bathroom to get the medical supplies we may need incase something were to go wrong. I took all the bandages, alcohol, and wound wraps I could find. I also took the sling, tape, Tylenol and all the towels I could carry. When we stepped out of the bathroom my heart froze when I saw a light from the refrigerator. All thoughts of what I never got to do started buzzing by my head like a slideshow on fast forward. I never went to college, I never got my own house, I never got married, I never had sex, I never had a baby, I never aged, but now I will die. I was _so_ relieved when Eve stepped out from around the refrigerator.

"Elaine?" She asked squinting in the dark as she took out some cheese and bread and put them in an insulated travel bag.

"Yes it's me. Eve you gave me a heart attack when I saw that light."

"I got freaked when I heard the footsteps." I stepped over and looked inside the bag. There was canned…everything; cookies, crackers, nuts, beans, matches, bread, cheese, tortillas, and a few fruit and vegetables. I quickly reopened the refrigerator and pulled out the last thing we needed that we didn't have.

"Water! I completely forgot about them!" Eve whisper exclaimed smacking herself on the forehead. I took all of the bottles in the refrigerator, in the packs and refilled the empty ones in the recycle bin. By that time we had just about everything we needed to survive at least a month if we took small portions.

"You guys got your wallets?" I asked as they pulled something out of their backpacks.

"Good, with this supply, we may need to go to some stores."I said. We tried juggling the knapsacks, sleeping bags, blankets and food as we walked outside.

"Peter! Nicole! Thomas, Cain, Andrew! Where are you guys?" I whisper yelled stepping outside and lightly closing the door with my foot. I heard something like a birds call. I ignored it at first and looked around again. I called their names and then the bird called directly cutting me off. I'm guessing that must have been the signal.

"Where are you?" Eve asked getting annoyed.

"Tree! Gosh darn it!" Someone yelled impatiently. We waddled as quickly as we could over to the large Spruce tree in the front of our yard to see everyone there, with faces impossible to read.

"Can we get our cars?" Cain asked again.

"Since no one woke up, I guess we can." I said looking behind me, thinking I saw something.

_You're just being paranoid. There's nothing there._

We walked over to the garage and went through the door which is always unlocked. Come to think about it, this is probably how they got inside without setting off the alarm. Once we got inside, we walked over to the 5 cars resting in the garage. You can tell that dust was starting to form across the windshields but not enough that we needed to clean them off.

"Who's taking what?" Peter asked looking at me, again. I'm starting to get annoyed with everyone looking at me for guidance.

"I'll leave my car here that way it's even again. Everyone choose your partners and once you do well push them out." I said. Nicole walked over to me with her face solemn and for a second I thought she was going to ask to be my partner before it turned pink, a clear sign that she was not happy.

"I hope you don't mean push the cars out." Nicole asked, still trying to keep up the friendly façade.

"What else would I mean?"

"I am _not_ pushing a two ton car up your long driveway!" Nicole said waving her manicured finger in front of my face. I suddenly felt the anger build up inside of me from having to deal with her crap all summer. I pushed her ugly finger out of my face and stepped up to her.

"Nicole! I don't know what kind of lonely, self-obsessed world you're living in, but right now, where in my world. And in my world there is a _war_ going on that we are apart of and strange people that want to kill us are only a few yards away. You may not like my world and heck I don't like it either, but this is the real one, the one you physically exist in. Now you are going to physically push the car out of the garage so none of the people who want to _kill_ us will wake up and hear. Or you can stay here and hope they take mercy on you, which I highly doubt. Whatever you choose I'm leaving and won't think a thing about it." I said. She sat there staring at me with her mouth hung open. It fells so good to know that she may start shutting up more now.

"Anyone else want to complain?" I asked but no one answered.

"Well pick your partners and let's go!" I said. I grabbed Thomas' hand and led him to the front of the garage.

"That was great! It's nice to see that someone finally gave Nicole a piece of their mind." He said smiling.

"Maybe I was a little too mean." I said looking over to see how much paler she seemed now. Her usually Carmel skin was flushed and I'm afraid that it's my fault.

_The last people you have in the world and you yell at them._

"She'll recover." He said and I could tell that he really didn't care.

"So partner, what do you need me to do?" He asked looking at me. He was trying to be funny, the thought was obvious on his face but I could still see the worry behind it. The emotional rollercoaster of worry and relief are starting to eat at his sanity. He was reaching his breaking point, his popping point and I will have to be there to pick up the pieces like any good girlfriend would do.

"The garage automatically opens but that makes way to much noise. There is a string right there that you can pull to drag it open; it's far too heavy for me."

"No problem." He said as he winked at me. I felt the relief of being able to talk to him again wash through me although we weren't separated for too long. The worry was weighing be down but it has no effect on the liberation. I hope that really soon there will be a time like I remember when I don't have to think about all the things I never did and can just live in comfort. That time seems so alien I would have thought it was in a book or movie I recently experienced. But just like the fire and the Crazy Cast, I will continue to live my life despite the trials that come my way.

Thomas grabbed the red string connected to the garage door, and slowly started walking away from the front. The door was opened and it hardly made a noise.

"Awesome." I said smiling. We put our things away in the Camaro, BMW, Nissan, and the Toyota we were using and started pushing them out. It will take a while before we get to the road but I don't want risk having the Fogs wake up. We pushed the cars up the drive way, using all of our strength to make it move. Once it started rolling along, it made it much easier to push by just having to keep it going. We were halfway there when I heard Lilly gasp again.

"Lilly…Lilly what's wrong?" Thomas asked looking ahead of us where she was pushing their car.

"They woke up."

"What woke them up?" Andrew asked standing right next to her.

"They thought they heard noises down in the garage. 'Metal clanging' is what they claimed it to be." Lilly said and turned around and gasped again, much louder.

They're going to notice the garage is open.

"Let's just hurry up before they come out." Cain said to everyone. We instantly started pushing which became much harder since the cars stopped moving.

"Someone see's us." Lilly said but everyone ignored her and kept pushing. If we just get to the road we can jump inside the cars and drive off.

"They've got…!" But she was quickly cut off by the sound of clicking. I've seen so many CSI episodes that I have that sound tattooed to heart… It's the sound of guns being prepared to fire. Everything seemed to move so slowly after then, as if someone was pushing pause and play right after the other. I saw that there were five guys standing with hand guns pointing our way, ready to fire…to kill. I didn't think much about what I was doing until I was halfway there. I lifted my hands right in front of my face and quickly something dark and smoky formed around our cars. The scene was playing again back on regular speed as the bullets hit and dissolved against my energy shield. I concentrated on my breathing trying to stay conscience but I was so happy that I was saving our lives. The shield ability is very powerful but takes my energy to be done properly, but I rather be tired then dead. Every one(including Nicole) turned to me and smiled and laughed just as happy as I am to see that we were going to make it.

"I told you guys not to risk our lives for these cars!" I said angrily realizing they weren't taking the situation seriously. They turned back to me smiling but continued walking as I kept one of my hands elevated, trying to keep the shield strong. We got to the road and sped off with the shield still around us, and with the bullets still bouncing off of it.

* * *

We made it to the free way with me and Thomas in front followed by Cain and Nicole, Andrew and Lilly; Eve and Peter last. Our happy, good nature quickly fled as we stayed in one lane, having no idea where we needed to go. We knew we had to get somewhere and hide fast before they noticed us on the road; they've already had a good enough look at our cars to be able to notice them.

"Where are we going?" I asked Thomas frantically and out of breath from my lack of energy. I'm so tired but I need to concentrate in case we might need me again. Isn't it much simpler to just hide all of us into the shadow realm? Oh wait, only I can go there.

"I don't know. Well go to Queer Road and hide in one of the vacant factories. Once they're gone well have to think-" He said clutching the wheel before he turned his head out the window next to me, staring at it almost hypnotized.

"Eyes on the road!" I yelled. I'm not going to try and save us from accident that Thomas caused because he was too distracted to watch the stupid road.

"Sorry, what was I saying?" He asked as his hands gripped tighter onto the leather steering wheel so that his knuckles seemed pointed out of his hand.

"Where we should go once we loose the scumbags." I added apprehensively only realizing once he started laughing that I was being funny.

"I think I have a cousin, but he's human that we can go to. I can think of a few of Derek's friends that would let me in but I don't know if they would accept the rest of you guys."

"Emma." I said suddenly remembering I have a cousin that has a large house to herself.

"What?"

"Emma! We can go over Emma and Stephens house!" I smiled knowing that she and her husband would love to have us there and wouldn't say no if we told her the circumstances. The only problem was that she lived eight states away and that would take days to get there by car.

_**Do you have a better idea? Ooo! I know! Let's tell Thomas to turn the car around so he can take us back to our house! Better yet, let's pull out the slip of paper that has the safe houses location!**_

_Evil Elaine I _really_ wish you would shut up! I'm trying to think of a closer relative but I can't._

_**Then Emma is your only hope. So drive the, what, week and get there!**_

_I hate that you're evilly right._

"You do know where she lives right?" Thomas sighed seeing how this was both of our only options.

"I've been to her house after the wedding; I know exactly how to get there. We're still going to need a map though."

"I'll get the map, you just get us there." Thomas said commandingly as he watched for any cars (other than the obvious ones) that are following him.

"You're not going to make me drive are you?" I asked hoping I wouldn't have to sit at the wheel for 14 hours out of every day.

"I don't think I want you breaking the stick shift of my Camaro." He added lightly. It's obvious that he is starting to relax now that there isn't a sign of the Fogs coming after us and the fact that we now have our own little safe house to get to. I sat back into the seat of the chair and sighed as my tense muscles relaxed. I hadn't realized I had been sitting up until he hit an uncomfortable bump in the road that hurt my butt. I looked out the rearview mirror and giggled at the sight of Cain and Nicole arguing. It wasn't that they chose each other but all of the other partners had been taken.

"What's so funny?" Thomas asked still keeping up the light tone. I'm happy to see him relax slightly. It's hard to remember a time that he wasn't tense and cautious.

"Cain and Nicole are arguing again. I can practically hear them screeching at each other. Both of their faces are red and Cain seems to be finding it hard to keep his eyes on the road." I described knowing he can't look for himself.

"Tell them that if they fender bender me I am dropping them off at the gas station." He added laughing at their constant bickering.

"Sure because it's not like they can't just drive after us." I said smiling, and trying to keep the topic light, not wanting to see him return to the dark side.

"We'll have to take their battery, of course. Then again they can always buy another one." He said. I'm beginning to think it's safe for me to casually talk to him now without the worry I might loose my control of the conversation. If we keep the subjects light, happy, and unrelated to the war we might be able to survive this week.

"How about we just take their entire engine?"

"Sure if I knew how to do that."

"You're a guy! Aren't all guys supposed to be naturally good in things like cars?"

"Most guys are but my dad…" He said then sighed. I turned my attention back to the road not wanting to see his expression. I closed my eyes and imagined him smiling, something I need to frame if it ever happens again.

"My dad never got around to teach me. Once I got this car he…left." He said already knowing I understood.

"What about his junky car? It must have had lots of problems other than the smell and the color." I said desperately trying to get us back onto the happy road.

"No actually that car didn't have many problems, other than the smell and color, and trash."

"Don't forget the rabid squirrel we found in the hood once." I said smiling remembering that day. Its fur made the hair on the back of my neck stand up and just the memory of its brown fur matted and sticking up in strange direction as if it had been electrocuted made me shiver in response.

"That squirrel was ugly wasn't it?" Thomas asked smiling crookedly.

"I'm sure that once the animal department got to it, the squirrel got cuter." I said thinking of it furry than burnt.

"No, it probably didn't." He said so firmly that it made me laugh. A genuine carefree laugh that wasn't forced or hysterical. It seems strange for me to miss that sound almost as much as I miss Thomas's smile.

I opened my eyes to find Thomas staring at me. I can slightly hint the trace of a smile long gone and I cursed my self for missing it.

"I love to see you happy Elaine. It's been really hard to come by the past month. You always seem so in thought and distracted, it's like you fall asleep with your eyes open."

"Sorry. I guess just lost in the memories sometimes."

"Like what? I could sure go for some good times." He said further relaxing as I went into telling him about the squirrel, our fun at Six Flags, and when we went to the park to go ice skating. He halfway smiled when I told him my entire right side had been bruised from falling on the ice. I never told him about my memories of him smiling, knowing that would just take us back to his depressed mode. I was also silently hoping that he would smile on his own, that it would reach his eyes and make the midnight blue liquid dance behind by his dark eyelashes. I wanted to frown when we pulled into the gas station but I didn't remembering how Thomas said he loved to see me happy. I'm not going to fake it by smiling all the time I just wouldn't frown as much as I'd like to.

"Stay in the car." He ordered strongly leaning into the car.

"What?! No, I'm coming with you." I said as firmly as I could to try and make him see my resolve he just sighed as he started massaging his hands, a nervous gesture and a stress release.

"Elaine…please. Just this once can you listen to me?" He added softly and looking up at me form under his eyelashes. I frowned at him not caring if he didn't like it or not.

"I _want_ to come."

"I don't want you to come." He said firmly again but it still had that soft undertone. I recognized this as an annoyed tone. He considered my persistence a challenge for him to see if he can break my determination.

"You might need me."

"I need you to stay in the car."

"No."

"Elaine…"

"Thomas…"

He growled but not at me but at my "challenging persistence". He already knew that I wasn't going to give up unless he gives me a good reason why I should.

"The longer you argue with me, the longer it will take to get to Emma's house." He said.

"Well then you better let me in before you make our journey that much longer."

"Fine, we'll let your stubborn attitude give weigh to our friend's safety." He said looking at me knowingly.

"Just go." I said flopping back into the seat of the chair. He knows that once he starts to include other people, I start to soften.

I wasn't sitting in the car for more than five minutes before he walked briskly out. He had a small pamphlet that I quickly identified as the map. After we highlight the rout to take, called the cheapest hotels on the road and made sure that we calculated the hours for the precise trip we were on the road again. It's so strange knowing that not a few hours before we were playing a prank on an unsuspecting human and now were running (or driving) for our lives. Why does everything look so much better in the past?

Thomas and I didn't talk much throughout the night or very early morning. Maybe it was because we were both so tired. Several times I would catch Nicole holding up a notebook with the word HOTEL written on it with a question mark. I would have to shake my head, knowing that my pale skin against the dark window would make me very visible.

Although I would love to be curling up inside of a hotel bed; I knew the sooner we get to California the better. Several times I feared that Thomas had fallen asleep and I would have to slightly touch him to wake him up.

"Thomas we need to check into a motel." I said groggily. My eyes were closed and I was fighting the constant want for sleep.

"I know." He sighed. I looked at his blood shot eyes and knew he was already looking for one. We finally got to some roach coach place but it served a free hot breakfast so there was no arguing. We got two rooms, I remember that, but everything else was a blur. I know I had Thomas in my room and that was enough to sedate me. I was so comfortable in that itchy bed, didn't mind that at all. I curled up into a ball, not even bothering to change my clothes or getting under the covers. I felt arms twist around me and being me closes to their warm body a good contrast in the freezing hotel room. I sighed fully content as I tried falling asleep. The sensation of a kiss on the back of my neck quickly brought every dying nerve aflame.

"I love you Elaine." He said as he rested his head on mine. I was so tired I really didn't mind that my head was being squished

"Mmm. Love you." I grumbled. I fell asleep that night to the soft rhythm of Thomas's heart beat.

I woke up the next morning dazed and confused as I tried to remember everything that happened. I looked around for the first time at the terribly ugly Motel room and sighed as I recalled the previous events. I looked into the room and didn't see Thomas, or anyone else. I got up and walked outside into the cool air as the sky remained dark. It wasn't early in the morning but the sun should at least be out. I walked over to the lobby; a separate building.

This room was just as ugly as the hotel rooms as I noticed how the chairs stuffing was starting to come out of the dirty chairs. I'm surprised the health inspection didn't get them for the mysterious stains all over the carpet. There wasn't anyone at the front desk but I did notice a few people walking around in a small room. I walked over there knowing my hair was standing all over my head and I didn't brush my teeth but I didn't care much about my personal appearance. I knew that if they were strangers, I would probably never see them again but if they were my friends I know they've seen me looking much worse.

"Good morning Elaine!" Lilly yelled walking over with some black coffee. I don't know why she drank hers like that but it wasn't my place to say anything.

"Good morning Lilly." I croaked, my voice always sounds horse in the morning.

"How did you sleep last night, cuore?" Thomas asked stepping over to me with a plate full of fruit.

"I slept very well, why?" I asked nervously.

"You laughed in your sleep, I'm just curious about what you dreamt about." He said honestly as I walked over to the buffet.

"I don't remember." I lied. I know that every time I do I get this gut wrenching pain from it, I just don't want to fell my heart being broken if I tell him what I dreamed about. It was a sunny day and we were in the park. There were a few white fluffy clouds floating through the bright sky, not bringing a fear of any kind. We were just playing through the parks swings and slides just laughing and having a good time. We went to a green hill and he started to tickle me, and I laughed hard at that, apparently too hard. I was so sad when I woke up dazed in that ugly hotel room, realizing it was just a dream.

"That's a shame, knowing you it's probably something stupid like being on a pirate ship in Antarctica where frozen sharks and Parana's try to attack you." Andrew said remembering that night. It had been a nightmare for me but a joke for him.

"I was really scared that night!"

"It was still funny." He said as he sat down with four waffles.

We ate our Continental breakfasts yet again in silence and I felt an almost recap of yesterday. I halfway expected Nicole suggest that we go to the store and to return to our house being raided. Around nine we had checked out and were on the road again. The sun still hadn't come out and I was beginning to lose hope of seeing it this summer. It's almost as if the hopeless feelings the Shades were having was taking affect on the weather. I sat in shot gun getting in and out of being hypnotized by the road. Thomas didn't say much of anything but I could tell that the silence was getting to him too.

"So…what's your favorite snow cone flavor?"I asked casually deciding that if were going to be in the same car together for a week, we might of well talk.

"I never had a snow cone." He said smiling at me. It wasn't what I was looking for, it didn't reach his eyes. I also was beginning to lose hope in seeing a genuine smile from him.

"You never had a snow cone?! The next time we see a vendor we are stopping to get you one." I said staring at him.

"Elaine we really should keep…"

"It would make me very _happy."_ I taunted. He bit his lower lip trying to decide which was more important.

"Fine, just make sure you don't spill any in my car."

"You and this stupid car! I have a question, and I want you to answer truthfully."

"No promises."

"If a building was falling and it was about to crush me and the car, who would you try to save?"

"I would save you because I could get you out of there faster." He said honestly as he briefly glanced at me.

"You would only save me because I'm more convenient?" I asked skeptically.

"I am not dying for this car."

"What if the car and I were on a broken bridge and you only had time to save one of us, who would you save?"

"I would get in the car and pick you up and we would drive off the bridge together."

"What if I couldn't get in the car?"

"Why couldn't you be able to get in the car?"

"Because half of was chopped off."

"Why is half of my car chopped off?"

"I don't know…because an alien invaded earth and its lazars went haywire and sliced off half of your car."

"Which half?" He asked bemused by my annoyed expression.

"Ugh! It's sliced length wise so you're missing the left side of your car."

"O.k."

"So who would you save, me or the car?!"

"From what?" He asked laughing.

"Tom!" I yelled dragging his hated nickname. He cringed but tried to play it off as an ear itch.

"Who do you think I would save Elaine?"

"I honestly don't know anymore." I sighed sitting back into the chair. At first I thought he would have saved me simply because I date him but now that he's been trying to save his car I think I might come second in his list of favorites.

"I would save you Elaine basically because you last."

"You would only save me because I last longer?!"

"This car is popular now and I'm really happy I have it but twenty years in the future there will be new and better models. You on the other hand will never grow tiring, run down or boring. I won't want anything new and will _never_ replace you. Do you know why I call you cuore?"

"No, I just thought you wanted to."

"Cuore is Italian for heart, my parents call you my cuore and so do I." He said smiling despite the fact he mentioned his missing parents.

"I…never knew." I whispered in shock. For his _parents_ to notice how much we loved each other definitely beats any Chevy.

"So now do you see who I would save if, god forbid, you were stuck on a falling bridge?"

"Yes!" I said sounding like a little kid.

"Good."

"Now do I need to think of a nickname for you?" I asked still touched by my new favorite word.

"Yeah, just make it good."

"Great! I was thinking along the lines of pookie or a cuddle bear."

"No! Please don't call me Pookie!" He said laughing.

"What about Tommy or Boo?"

"Then you make me sound evil." He said and after I thought it over I could picture these names in horror movies.

"Fine, I'll just call you Picky."

"Or your can call me Thomas. Hey, let's stick with Thomas!" He said sarcastically.

"We don't have to. I can come up with a million more nicknames to choose from: Booger, Smuchums, and Honey Bunch?"

"No, I like Thomas." He said fearfully of having to sit in the car with me going on about all the nicknames that I can come up with.

"If you don't want to get creative…"

"Please no creativity."

"Fine, 'Thomas' it is. But I will bring up a nickname here and there."

"Fine just don't use them on a regular basis."

"Whatever you say Sweet Cakes."


End file.
